


Cogan relationship.

by AminaSchroeder21



Category: Shake It Up!
Genre: Angst, Cogan, F/M, Fluff, There arent many stories about them, They deserve more recognition, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AminaSchroeder21/pseuds/AminaSchroeder21
Summary: Essence of Logan and CeCe,Cogan,in a oneshot.





	Cogan relationship.

The attraction started immediately after they've met. 

 

Cece has been looking for a job to get her by,especially now that her dancing has taken a backseat due to the fire. He was the manager. A chance meeting with Logan Hunter was what sparked flames only to find out he was an arrogant snob. 

 

His personality didn't intrigue her since he was a arrogant,stubborn and a extremely OCD person. Everything had to be done his way or she'd be fired. 

 

She knew somehow being attracted to him would cause her to pull out all her hair. He lacked in areas she doesn't. He lacked adventure and spontaneity whereas she had all of that yet despite that the attraction she felt for him didn't diminish. That is until he decided she wasn't worth anything. Cece has always struggled with that, she'd try her best in everything she's done. It may not have shown in her actions but she's always longed for people to be proud of her,to think she's worth it. That's one of the reasons she tries so hard with her dancing. Despite her dyslexia she's been trying her very best to be worth it and somehow, she achieved that with her dancing which just encourages her to do better to improve because that feeling of acceptance is so beautiful she wants to relish in it. That's why when he deemed her unworthy in her job and proceeds to fire her as well as insult her,her natural instinct to protect herself came immediately which diminished her attraction. She gained hatred towards him especially when he didn't even try to figure her out,to simply give her a chance. 

 

When she found out that he would end up being her stepbrother,she cried at night because yes she liked him so much and he'll end being part of her family. She'll pine after him while he insult her. The insults would increase and she just can't deal with more unworthiness. It's going to be plain torture so her natural instinct increased and when he insulted her she reciprocated with the exact same hatred. 

 

The hurt she felt when she found out that he kissed her best friend was unexpected and yet expected. How can he do that?. Her heart broke and her hatred grew. When her best friend decided to date him she gave them the opportunity to date. It hurt her but when was she ever not use to being second best? She'll deal. As usual. Luckily their parents didn't end up getting married. That didn't help her pain though.

 

Then came the infamous badminton match, it was honestly a mistake. She didn't mean for him to loose the match. It was just her clumsiness,she even apologised and yet he still didn't believe her sincerity. Did he hate her that much? So she apologised once more, with more sincerity that her best friend detected and realisation settled in her best friends face and mind which prompted Rocky, the best friend, to break it off with Logan because goodness for someone as smart as her,she can be so thickheaded when it comes to feelings. How could she not realise Cece's feelings all this time? Her best friend is such a selfless person. 

 

Years later when Logan and Cece ends up dating. His ashamed of himself, filled with guilt when she opens up about those feelings she's had in the past. He apologised profusely and hates himself for all the hurt he caused her especially when he found out she cried for days because of him. He tries his very level best to make it up to her. He think he succeeds a year later when she agrees to his marriage proposal. It's his favourite day of his whole world because he'll be able to always try to make her happy. It fills him with love to see she's forgotten about it all and that she loves him despite his disastrous ways in the past. 

 

When she tells him she's pregnant,a year later into their marriage, he feels so filled with a sense of completeness. This is his life. He cries and spins her around in his arms,gives her a long hard ecstatic kiss and god he loves her so much. He tells her exactly that once they're snuggled on their bed. He kisses her belly and proceeds to say he loves their child too. 

His life is complete, he thinks, that is until they meet their baby boy. He cries when his wife, Cece,names their baby Logan Junior abbreviating it to LJ. His heart is so full of love for his family.

 

As he watches his wife sleeping with their baby on her chest,her arms around him as if she's protecting him. 

 

He thanks God for providing him with this life. 

 

His whole world is filled with happiness and he can only thank God for giving him this wonderful blissful life.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own shake it up. If I did, there'd be way more Cogan scenes.


End file.
